


(20 Days Of Chub) Punishment Pudge

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby Azula, Force-Feeding, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 10 is teasing and humiliation. Azula is being punished for her war crimes through force feeding.





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't just kill her! She's still my sister." Zuko argued.

"Then what do we do with her?" Asked council leader Lao. He looked at Azula. She was sitting quietly and uncaringly as she waited for the verdict. She couldn't do much anything else with her hands and feet cuffed to the chair.

"I have an idea." Sokka smirked. "She isn't going to like it." He whispered it into Aang's ear and he passed the idea along to the council leader. Lao ran it by Zuko who agreed with hesitation.

"It's perfect! It's humiliating and uncomfortable! And We won't have to kill her and we won't have to worry about a counter attack." Lao said. "We'll announce it tomorrow." 

By the afternoon the next day everyone knew of the princess' punishment and everyone knew that they could participate. "By decree of the council and your fire lord princess Azula will be punished for her war crimes through public humiliation."

Azula grimaced at the mention of humiliation.

"Everyone in town may feed the princess whatever they would like for 15 minutes until everyone who wants to has their turn." Lao announced.

Azula shifted in her chair. Being stuffed was not the verdict she expected. It wasn't the punishment she wanted either. She wanted to be locked up for a few years instead. But the people were already eager to start. They were ready to take personal revenge. Many of her subjects already set off for home to begin cooking. Those who remained already had a thing to fill her belly with. Those people only had the foods they came with. It wasn't much but it was a start.

As expected Mai was resentful. She came to Azula with the largest meal the princess has ever seen. Her meal on its own was almost as big as the royal feast. And the princess could already feel her belly resting full and bloated on her lap. The first thing forced into her mouth was a handful of fire flakes. It didn't take long for Mai to get the whole bowl of them emptied and into Azula's still toned tummy. But three plates of komodo chicken and a few boxes of chocolate later the princess noticed her belly taking on a new rounder shape.   
"Looks like someone's diet is going well." Mai taunted. When Azula tried to make a comeback Mai used that as an easy opportunity to stuff a rice cake in. There was an entire plate to follow. By the time Mai got bored torturing Azula's middle it began to take on a new softness. The small bloat from earlier grew into a slight layer of chub.

Ty Lee was next. She came with an assortment of sweets. There were cupcakes cakes fruit pies and various other pastries. Every food item as bit sugary as the one before it. For Azula The worst part was that Ty Lee didn't seem mad. She seemed like she just wanted to see Azula with a squishy more huggable appearance. So she loaded Azula with pastry after pastry until the pounds started piling on. Ty Lee poked the princess' wider girth. She rubbed her hand along Azula's belly curve. In Ty Lee's 15 minutes with her the princess' stomach grew to dip slightly over her waist band. She didn't have any over hang yet but her belly was getting ready for it.  
"How did you get so soft?" Ty Lee asked and poked her finger harder into the softness of Azula's belly.

"Gee I wonder." Azula grumbled.

Sokka had his turn next. He had something for meat. He cooked up various kinds from chicken to sausage to roasted hippo cow. By this point Azula was feeling quite ill. She was uncomfortably overstuffed. And it was showing obviously. Not just on her belly but on her face as well. Her whole body was growing softer. And by the time Sokka forced her to empty 4 full plates of various meats her tummy finally came to gently cascade over her waistband and rest on her wider thighs. It was no longer covered completely by her shirt and was hanging out for the people's viewing pleasure. It wasn't long before she was hearing laughter and giggles.

Aang was up next. He was a little more merciful and fed her only fruits and vegetables. They still pained her aching belly even more. But with those she couldn't feel herself growing any bigger. But she would see it soon. Right now the princess only had three small belly rolls but the pudgy princess still had a whole line of people and the rest of the Avatar's friends to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

For Toph it was more of a contest. Her aim was to feed Azula more then anyone else did. It didn't matter what food she offered as long as she could rack up the biggest stack of platters. Just seeing all of the food in front of her made the princess' belly ache even more then it already did. All she could do was hope that Toph wasn't fast enough to empty all of those platters. But Toph turned out to be an expert. She didn't give allow the princess any breaks. It was one food item after another. A little sushi and a little cherry pie. After that there were many cream puffs and then some fire flakes. In record time half of the plates were empty and Azula was full. And Toph still had 10 minutes to go. The princess was too full to move. Her belly grew to be twice its starting size. Her belly displayed an impressive swell. It was less squishy and more taunt. Toph didn't show any mercy. She took the nearest bowl and shoveled heaps of vanilla pudding into the princess' mouth. She felt ready to burst. With a belly much too wide for it her shirt rode up even more. And her pants began to tear. She knew that Her gorged gut was fully exposed when the people watching began to laugh and clap. The princess had no time to be completely embarrassed because Toph found her next food item. The biggest platter of hippo cow the princess ever saw. By the time it was packed into her expanding stomach Toph's time was up. The princess could hardly breath let alone sit up against her ample middle.

She was given a break after that so her stomach could settle and take on its new plush shape. But her feeding was to be started again the next day. Until then she was left to sleep in a cell that she was a barely able to squeeze into. In the nighttime the bloat gave way to a doughy middle. She discovered this right after waking up. That morning the princess struggled against her pillowy belly to sit up. When she finally managed she was out of breath. She grabbed her sides only to notice that she had a lot to hold onto. She didn't have time to think about because the guards appeared to lead her back outside. This time was different they didn't   
bind her up assuming she because she was too big to make an escape. The only restraints she had were the roads around her hands that prevented her from warding off food. 

Suki started the morning by feeding the princess different kinds of bread that ranged from fluffy to slightly stale. Suki wasn't a chef in fact it seemed like she didn't pay attention to what she picked out. From the taste of it she was just feeding Azula leftovers and the food she didn't plan on eating. After a few plates more of dull tasting foods the princess figured Suki was still bitter over being improsoned. The quality didn't matter it was fattening all the same. She was only halfway through with Suki's time and her 3 small belly rolls and puffed up larger. They pushed out fuller and softer. Each one was bigger than the one above it. Her shirt road up as high as it could and stretched too tightly over her larger breasts. Suki still had more food for her. The last of it was some leftover platypus bear meat and some rolls of sushi.

Katara who came forward right after Suki finished offered Azula a break from food. Instead she filled the princess' belly with various liquids mostly water and tea. As plain as those 15 minutes were the princess filled out quite some more. This time it was different. Instead of being just squishy the princess's belly had grown rather sloshy. It about reached her knees and when she moved even slightly it swayed in the direction she moved in and jiggled back into place with a slushy noise. The princess cringed and the crowd was full of laughs again. 

By the end of it all when each person in town had their turn Azula had become considerably large. When she leaned back she couldn't see anything over the swell of her belly. She was no longer intimidating and fearsome. Instead she looked kind of huggable. Her ability to cause damage was also taken by the pounds piled on her belly. Under all of her new weight and the massive belly ache she couldn't move much less take her revenge. She tried to sit up but her abundant stomach got in the way. Her struggle only made the crowd laugh more. She was going to have to get used to the heaviness of her gut. Until then All she was able to do was put her hands on her squishy middle and wait for someone to help her up. 

Tylee skipped up to the wider princess. She only stared at Azula at first. After deciding that the princess was no threat she slid her hand along the princess' softer lower belly.

"This is partly your fault." The princess snarled.

"I know." Tylee said. She sounded very pleased with herself. She rubbed the princess' overhang. She snuggled her face into Azula's belly. "You're so cozy." She hugged the her and her arms sunk deeply into the folds of fat on princess' sides. 

"And big!" Tylee added. This time she rubbed the top of the princess middle. Her belly quivered with each stroke.

"Should we take her back to her cell?" 

Zuko looked at Azula. The princess' chubby cheeks were bright red. "I think Tylee is a better punishment then a prison cell."


End file.
